leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/What makes Platinum players different from Gold, and Diamond to Platinum?
As a Gold-ranked player, I strive to improve myself as much as possible. While I prefer mid lane the most, I am quite okay with other lanes, except top which my pool for that lane is very limited (only , and ). The only champion I am very confident I can get to Platinum or even Diamond is just , but that's just relying on champion mechanical skill instead of understanding everything else that makes a player Platinum or Diamond. Like for example, from big things like what to do when on a disadvantage, what strategy to decide on, importance of objectives vs teamfights, to small things like should I stay on turret with low health and negate enemy shoving the lane or recall and get your lane shoved and waste creeps, or should I gank now and miss one or two waves of creeps or stay in lane hoping the other lanes would be fine. If I just run Anivia all day and get to Platinum, I would obviously be just a one-trick pony and would struggle on other champions, which would be an even bigger problem later on. I know I don't deserve to be Platinum at this point, but I don't know the reason behind why I don't deserve Platinum. There's so many things I've learnt, like always be alert even when you ward constantly, or never stick to that one build (and even boots) and adjust according to the game status and enemy composition; but there are also many things I have yet to learn, which I know they exist, but I don't know what they are. I know the difference between Bronze and Silver, and Silver and Gold, hence I am now Gold because I understand the difference and play to the said difference, but not Platinum to Gold and Diamond to Platinum, as I have no idea what elements do Platinums and Diamonds possess and I do not. If there are any Platinum-Diamond players here on this wiki, I would like to hear on your understanding on your Division versus a lower Division, and what brought you there. Even when said person watches how high-skilled players play, there's little said person can learn, because even if said person tries to imitate how high-skilled players play, they have no idea how to adjust and synchronize with players on their level, which in the end, hardly matters. League is a team game, so whoever has the better teamwork and better strategy wins. I have yet to learn from some of my mistakes, because I don't know what my mistakes are, and it's foolish to let someone else correct my mistakes, as that will mean I'll never learn. Because of this I have to keep learning until I know my mistakes, in which I can then be a better player. I'm still seeking and trying to understand how Platinum and Diamond players play before they were Platinum and Diamond, and how they got there. I'd like to hear how you got your league. In the meantime, let me fawn over my pwecious Anivia-shama on delicious vanilla chocolate parfait~♫ Category:Blog posts